harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cathy gets acclimated to Boston
Cathy Rizzo gets herself acclimated to Boston and her new home, and has coffee with her new friends and neighbors, Wendy Harper and Stephanie Whittman. She also has a run in with her former daughter in-law, Jennifer Barrett, who, later on, also manages to piss off Dylan and Adam Harper when she brings the twins' birth mother after their grandparents die. However, Jennifer discards her after using the woman for her own scheme, and the birth mother is killed and forgotten. Scene One Dylan's townhouse. Cathy Rizzo is sitting in the drawing room having coffee with Wendy Harper and Stephanie Whittman. They are getting to know their new neighbor. A couple of weeks before, they had helped Cathy move into the new house near Anyssa's, that Sheila had found for them. CATHY: I am so appreciative of all your family has done for Aaron, Aidan, Rusty and myself. It has been so tough on us all since Dave has died, and with Aaron, Rusty and Aidan had lived down in Orlando, I felt so adrift when he died. I was so pleased that they had gotten married when Marriage Equality came to Florida, and I was glad Dave was able to see them get married before he passed away. I was also happy that Sarah Jo had gotten to see them get married before she died. But it has been hard. Considering all that Jennifer had done to them. WENDY: I've seen some of the things that she did. Jennifer seems like a very reckless woman. CATHY: She is. She had been, even when she was married to my son. STEPHANIE: I am glad I haven't had the dishonor of having to deal with that harridan. Was she really as horrid as all that? CATHY: Yes, she was. His father knew her for the liar that she really was. He kind of warned Aaron about her, but he was so deeply in love with her. They did get married, and they tried to make it work. When Aidan was born, I thought that would help her become less selfish. I guess I was the wrong one here. WENDY: No, you weren't wrong, Cathy. You wanted your son to be happy. No sin in that one. I have three sons, in Dylan, Eric and Barry. I know what it is. I don't have to worry about Dylan as much anymore, now that he and Adam are married all this time, and having their kids. I absolutely LOVE spoiling the twins. The only two I want to see married soon are Barry and Eric. Rose is married and happy; and then Alexandra was born. (On cue, Alexandra, who is now six years old, comes bounding in from the school bus.) ALEXANDRA: Hi Mommy! Where's Dylan and the others? WENDY: Hey, honey. Dylan and Adam's at work; Eric and Barry are out jogging along the Charles; everyone else should be home soon. Right now, Mommy's having coffee with company. Mrs. Clyborne has a snack ready for you in the kitchen. Change out of your school clothes, and then go have your snack. ALEXANDRA: All right, Mommy. (Alexandra runs out of the drawing room. Wendy looks after her affectionately.) STEPHANIE: She's adorable. WENDY: Yes, she is. She's quite the ball of fire. CATHY: Is it harder raising a girl? WENDY: Not quite, Cathy. Although we both know about raising boys. CATHY (smiling): Yes we do. STEPHANIE: You have two other sons? CATHY: Yes, Jeff and Nate. They both live in Palm Springs. They never got married. Maybe that was the best. STEPHANIE: What do they do? CATHY: They run a restaurant in Palm Springs. It's very good. WENDY: Do they keep in touch with you? CATHY: Yes, they do. They call me all the time. They are talking about coming out to Boston at the end of the summer. WENDY: That sounds wonderful, Cath. Let me know what I can do to help. CATHY: Thanks, Wendy. STEPHANIE: I have to get back home. Claire and I are going to go out to dinner at Aaron's new restaurant. CATHY: Sounds good. WENDY: I have to get back to work on some things. Dylan and the others should be home soon. CATHY: Thanks again for the coffee, Wendy. WENDY: You are welcome. (The three women head towards the drawing room door and then out to the front door. Cathy steps out into the bright late summer sunshine.) Scene Two A couple of hours later, near her home. Cathy is pleased. She is becoming acclimated to the new neighborhood and being where she is. Her heart sinks though, when she sees Jennifer saunter up to her, her stupid fur coat swishing. JENNIFER: Well, well, well. Had to come to keep an eye on your stupid son, Cathy?! When ARE you ever going to let him grow up?! CATHY: I don't give a damn what you think about me, Jennifer Barrett. I am not talking to you. JENNIFER: You will listen to me! I did damage to Aidan and I am glad I did! CATHY: I will bust your mouth, woman! Yes, I already knew about what you did! Libby D'Aiterio told me everything about what you did. Jason and Albie Mitchell told me everything you did as well! JENNIFER: Please! Libby D'Aiterio?! Who will listen to a word that damned loser has to say! CATHY (losing her temper): That so-called "damned loser" as you so pungently call her, was your friend during all those years at Elixir! You think you are so damned entitled that you think that everyone has to bow and scrape to you because you made a batch of money modeling a bunch of high end rags! You never gave a damn about Aaron. And what you did to Aidan, I will NEVER forgive you for that! NEVER! JENNIFER: I don't give a damn about what I did to that damned brat! CATHY (erupting in rage): If I EVER hear you say that about my grandson, I will break your damned fool neck, you stupid bitch! JENNIFER (taunting): You would not lay a hand on me! I would just HAVE to call the police because you attacked someone who was just walking! CATHY (enraged): You think I won't, bitch? Just try me! You know I don't bluff! Which is just how you operate! Just like everything about you, Jennifer. Aidan was only a means to an end for you! The staff at Elixir proved more to be family to Aidan than you were. All you saw of your son was as a prop to make you look good. You cared nothing for Aaron. You were only playing the good wife, because you were the center of attention; you cared nothing for Aidan, and that was shown in spades when you had that piece of garbage rape him! I will NEVER forgive you for what you did to my grandson! Believe that! JENNIFER: So what?! I am no longer that brat's mother! CATHY: That is one small mercy for Aidan. Why do you think I moved here?! At least Aidan will have a feminine influence in his life. God knows you weren't a good influence. JENINFER: Oh, get out of my face! CATHY: No, you get out of mine! I don't ever want to speak to you again! You did my family dirt, and NOBODY messes with my family! I will destroy you if you even THINK you can get near them again! Also you are breaking a restraining order, by the way! JENNIFER: Oh, really?! Who's going to stop me?! CATHY: Just get out of here! And get out of Beacon Hill! (A furious Jennifer storms off, her coat swishing around her.) JENNIFER: I will never let you get away with this! CATHY (enraged): Get out of here! I will demolish you if you don't leave! (A tired Cathy goes into her home, while Jennifer storms off in a fury.) Scene Three Aidan and Derek are at Elaine's Eats. They are having a soda before they head home. Sammy is coming up to join them. SAMMY: Hi, Ms. Schreiner. AVIVA: Hi there, Sammy. Come to join your friends? SAMMY (grinning): Yep. ELAINE: Good to see ya, Sammy. Give my best to your mom. SAMMY: By the way, Mom wanted me to tell you that your meal was fantastic. The food at her dinner party was superb. ELAINE: Thank you, honey. AIDAN: Dad said your catering was fantastic. ELAINE: Maybe your dad and I can work together sometime. AIDAN: I would love to talk with him on that. ELAINE: Thank you, I would love to hear from him on that one. AIDAN: Oh oh, I should call my Grandma. She's probably wondering where I am. (Aidan gets his phone and calls his grandmother. Cathy answers.) CATHY: I didn't expect you to call me, honey. AIDAN: I thought I had better. It's something that I have done since I got my phone. CATHY: All right, honey. Where are you? AIDAN: I am at Elaine's Eats. I might stop by Dad's restaurant. He wants me and you to meet him there later. CATHY: All right, darling. I will go and meet you at Elaine's. AIDAN: Thanks, Gran. CATHY: You're welcome, babe. (Aidan ends the call) SAMMY: Hey, hope you and your gran have a good time. AIDAN: We will. DEREK: Thanks for hanging out with us, Aidan. AIDAN: No prob, pal. (Cathy comes in.) CATHY: Ready, honey? AIDAN: I am, Grandma. By the way, these are my best friends. Sammy Forson and Derek Harper. Guys, this is my grandmother, Cathy Rizzo. Derek is Dylan and Adam's son; and Sammy is Bryan and Anyssa's son. CATHY: Nice to meet you. Aidan has told me all about you. SAMMY: Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rizzo. DEREK: Yes, very nice to meet you, Mrs. Rizzo. CATHY: Same here. (Aidan and Cathy head towards the T, headed downtown.) DEREK: She's nice. SAMMY: I think so too. I hope..... (Ashley is coming in, Courtney Sue is right behind her. Ashley is in tears, Derek is worried.) DEREK: Ash, what's wrong? ASHLEY: It's Grandma and Grandpa Asbury. DEREK: What happened? ASHLEY: They're dead! (Derek is thrown. He is nervous. Sammy comes up to him. Elaine and Aviva come out.) ELAINE: What is going on? SAMMY: Derek and Ashley's birth grandparents died. COURTNEY SUE: Can you call my Aunt Sheila. ELAINE: I will. (Elaine calls Sheila. Dylan and Adam come in, and they hold their children close.) ASHLEY: Daddy! DYLAN: We're here, honey. We're here for you. DEREK: How'd it happen, Dad? ADAM: Heart attack. Grandma Asbury went first, then Grandpa did too. ELAINE: I called Sheila. She is on her way. ADAM: Thank you, Elaine. (The kids are sobbing in their dads' arms. Sammy is understandably upset too. Sheila comes in, Sammy runs to his aunt and starts crying too. Sheila comforts him and her cousin. Aviva hugs her sister, and Elaine, normally not used to that kind of affection, returns the hug.) Scene Four Two days later, everyone is gathered at Dylan's house. Dylan and Adam are trying to help the kids get something to eat. They are understandably not hungry, after enduring their birth grandparents funeral. Sheila looks out the window and she is furious. Jennifer Barrett is sauntering up the sidewalk with a woman next to her. Derek and Ashley's birth mother! SHEILA: What the hell are you two losers doing? DARLA DAMRON ASBURY (the twins' birth mother): According to this sterling woman, I am not a loser, I am a winner! Thanks to her, I have challenged the adoption! SHEILA (acidly): No doubt with the help of that bitch! JENNIFER (mockingly): Yes, I felt it is absolutely necessary that those two be with the mother who loves them so much! SHEILA (sarcastically): Your scheme is so transparent that it is easily detected! DARLA (taken aback): What do you mean?! SHEILA: Well, I have it on good information that Jennifer found you under some rock, because you want those kids because they are the heirs to their grandparents money! And THAT is what you want, isn't it?! DARLA (lying): Of course not! JENNIFER: Step aside, and let this woman be with her kids! SHEILA: You do NOT dictate to me in my own house! You are breaking a restraining order, you evil bitch! Get out of here! JENNIFER: No! SHEILA: I will jack you up, you evil bitch! And YOU, Darla, you can get the hell off this property! BOTH of you! (Derek shrinks behind his dad. Dylan is incensed that Jennifer would do this!) DYLAN: Get off this property, Ms. Damron; and YOU, Ms. Barrett. I am going to have you arrested! DARLA: I want my kids! (She grabs Derek, he is screaming. She slaps him hard across the face!) ANYSSA: Get away from him, you bitch! DARLA: No! Jennifer told me that I could come here! ANYSSA: She is not allowed on any Harper property! She is trespassing! And so are you! DARLA: Jennifer is going to help me get my kids back! DYLAN: I don't think so, Madame! DARLA (looking sick): What do you mean?! DYLAN (smiling an acid smile): I talked with Mr. Prowse, the Asbury family attorney. As a lawyer, I am required to do my due diligence! With my two minor children involved in this, I had to have Camilla Abbott look into this. She told me that the Asburys had made it clear that you will NEVER see these children again! They have made it clear in their will that you are NOT allowed anywhere near Derek and Ashley, you signed over your parental rights to them when you nearly beat Derek to death with that damned extension cord then left them to rot in Boston Common! And now that they are mine and Adam's children, they are officially OUR children. You need to leave, Ms. Damron, and never come back! JENNIFER: What?! DARLA (glaring at Jennifer): You said this would be a snap! You lied to me all the time! JENNIFER: I don't get this! (to Darla) I told you I would lie. I have no care if you lose! ADAM (angrily): Neither one of you are sterling parents! You, Ms. Damron, because you had fun beating your kids into submission, and then ditched them in Boston Common! And YOU, Ms. Barrett, you treated your son with absolute disdain, and you only saw him as a prop! Now, BOTH of you, get the hell out of this house, and get the hell OFF this property, and let these children grieve their grandparents deaths! And these children are a part of THIS family! The Harper family! And YOU, Darla Damron, are NOT allowed here! DARLA (looking destroyed): You're right, Mr. Harper! You are right. I don't belong here. And this stupid bitch had me convinced that you were abusing the kids. I can tell they are thriving here. They are surrounded by love. Love that I can't give them. You're right, I only DID want them for the money. Jennifer told me that I would be better off by taking the kids. She lied to me all the time. ADAM: You have the papers? DARLA (sadly): Yes, I do. I signed them before Jennifer met me in the Back Bay. Here they are. Show them to any attorney. The papers are legitimate. I will never darken your doorstep again. ADAM (looking at Dylan and Anyssa): Can you two take a look at these, please? (Dylan and Anyssa look at the papers.) ANYSSA: Yes, she's right. She signed her parental rights over to you and Dylan, Adam. DYLAN: They are legit. DARLA: Will they be filed? ANYSSA: Yes, I will file them with Judge McNair this afternoon. DARLA: Thank you, I am sorry. I am leaving. (A dejected Darla heads down to the river. Jennifer doesn't care. She saunters off, her coat swishing.) ADAM: She looked destroyed. DYLAN: Yes, she did. SHEILA: I feel bad for her. ANYSSA: So do I. (Several hours later, it was revealed that Darla Damron was found dead by the Charles River bank. She was killed by a rock to the head. It was discovered that Jennifer had her killed. One of her modeling friends had her killed. Derek and Ashley recovered from their mother's idiocy, and they thrived. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Funeral episodes